Resistance
by LilahMontgomery
Summary: Rey wasn't sure what she had been expecting but certainly not the youth and beauty before her. His features were strong and his eyes sharp and dark. A mass of black curls framed his face and sat delicately on his broad shoulders. Rey's breath caught in her throat for a moment and she was forced to look away to compose herself.. [Reylo]


**A/N**

 **reviews are how authors get paid so if you liked it please leave a review :)**

* * *

Testing her metal restraints yet again, Rey realised she was trapped. She tried desperately to ignore the panic rising in her chest as she stared back at the masked man before her. He was pulsing with a dark energy, waves of rage pouring out of him and surrounding her.  
She took a shaking breath and tried to focus on what he was saying.  
 _I should have gone back to Jakku. This ain't my fight, I'm just a scavenger!_ She thought desperately.

She glared up at him, countering his fury with her own.  
"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask!" she snapped, pouring venom into each syllable.  
To her surprise, the man stilled. He slowly raised his hands and clicked the sides of his helmet. The metal mask shuddered and hissed as he eased it off his head and revealed himself.

Rey wasn't sure what she had been expecting but certainly not the youth and beauty before her.  
His features were strong and his eyes sharp and dark. A mass of black curls framed his face and sat delicately on his broad shoulders.  
Rey's breath caught in her throat for a moment and she was forced to look away to compose herself.

Before she could focus again he was beside her, dangerously close. To her shock and horror, she felt tendrils of some unseen force probing uncomfortably in her mind.

"You're so lonely…" he muttered.

Shocked and disgusted by the intrusion, Rey summoned up her strength and attempted to push him away. She tried to ignore his scent, a mixture of burned wood and something sweet, filling her nose and distracting her mind.  
He continued to probe, the intrusion pressing deeper and deeper into her thoughts in the most unpleasant way.  
Finally, she started to get a sense of him. His essence swirled within her mind, allowing her to access his inner thoughts and feelings. There was anger, fear, disappointment...and sadness...such a deep, unknowable sadness…

She looked into his brown eyes and found them filled with confusion. He struck out and resisted her mental assault but Rey found herself immersed deeper and deeper in his mind. He handed her an emotional weapon, his greatest fear laid bare to her…

"You're afraid!" She countered him, "You're afraid you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

He looked as if he'd been doused in ice water. He physically stumbled back and blinked, confused and angry.

Her sense of triumph was short lived as he turned to compose himself before returning his gaze to hers…

Rey took a breath and waited for him to change tactic. Perhaps the first round had been won but by the look he was giving her this was far from over…

~0o0~

Kylo glared down at the prisoner, uneasy with her level of resistance.  
It had been years since he had encountered another Force user and though she was clearly fighting him by instinct, her strength was troubling.  
His eyes roamed over her young face before falling on her soft looking red lips…  
he mentally shook himself and focused on her eyes again.

"Show me the map or I will step this interrogation to a more unpleasant level…." he warned, his voice low and threatening. The scavenger physically recoiled but then fixed a determined expression on her face.

Kylo began to feel nervous. He was due to report to The Supreme Leader in mere minutes and he had nothing. He silently cursed his arrogant decision to let the droid go.  
As his fear crept up on him he realised the girl was watching. She had a curious look in her eye and a softness which verged on concern.  
He smirked at her and leaned towards her menacingly.

"I'm going to give you some time to think…" he said quietly, "then on my return, you will tell me everything you know or you will suffer…"

Inches from her face, he smiled in satisfaction at the feeling of terror washed over him from her. Her eyes widened and she unconsciously shook her head slightly.

He pushed away and stood over her imposingly, allowing darkness and anger to leak out of him and coil around his captive like a snake.

Her eyes, still filled with fear, shot to his lips for an instant before returning to his eyes. It was only for a fraction of time yet the knight noticed it and scrunched his face in confusion. Almost on its own volition, his tongue moistened his mouth and her eyes were on his lips momentarily again.

An odd sensation began to fill him as he started to drink her in, unsure of what was happening to him.  
He growled and spun on his heel, leaving the cell and stomping down the corridor in annoyance.  
Storm Troopers, sensing his anger, kept out of his way as he walked towards to communication chamber.

He ran his shaking hand through his thick hair as he walked. He was cracking up under the pressure, he felt sure of it now. The urge to throw himself into a wall and scream consumed him but he knew he had no time, he had to report to Master Snoke as quickly as he could or risk angering the Dark Lord…

He stopped dead in the corridor and froze as his subordinates hurried past him. His helmet had been left behind….

He cursed himself and continued walking again. He was definitely losing it.

~0o0~

Rey tested her bonds and relaxed back into her chair, deflated.  
How had she resisted him? she wondered. He had certainly surprised by it as well, going by his reaction…

Handsome. She had not expected him to be handsome…

 _And so vulnerable.._.her mind reminded her.

She closed her eyes and reached for him, attempting to use her new abilities to find him. His Dark, sad energy vibrated through her. He wasn't far away but was very distressed.

She contorted her face in concentration and reached out.  
Rey found herself overwhelmed with the need to comfort him, as bizarre as she knew that was. He felt so lost, so conflicted. She realised as she gently explored his energy, that he felt not dissimilar to her new friend, Han Solo. He had the same warm light about him, the same deep richness and heat.

She gasped as she felt him moving, coming back towards her. His darkness engulfed her as she tried to keep track of him to the point where she felt her head was going to split open with the pressure. She let him go in her mind and took a breath to shake the residual sensation.

The cell door burst open and she prepared herself for his assault.

He stood before her, his expression now more frantic and stressed than before.

"Practicing with your new abilities, are we?" He accused.

She cursed herself. Of course, he'd sensed her probing him, perhaps even had become aware of her pity.

She glared back and didn't answer.

He started walking around her slowly, circling like a rapthar stalking its prey.

"You are strong with the force," he observed, "but yet untrained. You are no match for me or my master."

"I'm not giving you the map," she spat in reply, "you can't intimidate me!"

"I don't need to worry about that anymore. The Supreme Leader has asked for me to deliver you to him, you will surrender the information then."

Rey felt herself go numb with fear. She held herself back and attempted to calm down. When she opened her eyes, he was in her face again. His eyes were filled with strange, foreign emotion as he watched her carefully.

"I can help you…" he began. Unconsciously, she breathed in his scent.  
"You need a teacher," he continued, "I can do that. I can show you the ways of the force, how to use it, to sense it-"

"To corrupt it!" Rey interrupted, "I will not allow you to seduce me to the Dark side and become a **monster** like you."

He stared at her for a long minute before stepping back and casting his eyes over her restrained form. Rey started feeling vulnerable again.

"You feel that too," he said out of the blue, "what is it?"

Rey was confused for a moment before realising he was referring to something completely unrelated to the map or his offer of training. She cocked her head to one side.

"What are you talking about?" She asked earnestly.

She felt him reaching into her mind again as he held his gloved hand in front of himself and closed his eyes.  
Expecting a similar probing sensation as before, she was suddenly swept out of her chair and to the floor, except now, the cell vanished around them and she was standing before him in the familiar desert of Jakku.

"You wish to return home, I see. The desire to be reunited with your family is overwhelming for you. How pathetic."

His voice carried on the desert wind and his words filled her with an animalistic rage.

"I told you to _get out of my head_!" She commanded, staring back at his cloaked form a few feet away. His hair moved with the wind, blowing it over his masculine face which was unreadable.

Her rage fell away as she forced calm and attempted to expel him from her mind once more.  
This time, she found resisting him much more difficult.  
He stepped towards her, clearly curious.

"I can feel you, your ability and strength is incredible…" he commented. He reached out his hand and she jerked slightly as his gloved fingers brushed the soft skin of her face. Her eyes were back on his mouth before she could control the urge.  
His expression hardened.

"What is that? That feeling? What is it?" He demanded.

Rey stared back at him dumbly, now aware of what he was referring to. She realised she had no word for it herself.  
It was like a fission between them, drawing her to him, pulling at her like a magnet to his dark presence.

He stepped towards her again and she found herself reaching out and placing her hand gently on his solid chest. He looked down at her, close enough for his hair to tickle her face, gazing back.

"Come with me…" Rey whispered. "It's not too late for you."

A sadness flickered on his face for a moment before being replaced with one of resignation.

"Foolish girl," he chided, "you have no understanding of what is taking shape around you, nor any knowledge about me or my true destiny. The light is weak, littered with false hope and sentiments. I am conflicted, you sense it, but you are wrong to think you can alter my path now."

Rey felt his loss and pain inside her. So strong yet so confused, pulled in every direction.

She slid her hand up his chest, against his warm neck and into his tangle of black hair. His hands found the small of her back and he lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Rey sighed and tugged his neck with slightly for force until he finally let their lips meet fully and started moving, pressing gently, teasing her with quick flicks of his tongue. Rey felt her face burning, lost in the moment as she kissed him back, tasting him, pulling him closer, desperately seeking more contact.

His body felt warm against hers, his hands working their way up her back and to the back of her neck, fingers entwining in her hair.

Her breathing became more shallow as she started to feel herself swell and moisten in a way unfamiliar yet pleasurable. One of his hands slide down her back as he consumed her mouth and cupped her backside firmly, pressing their groins together.  
Rey wondered how long she would allow this level of contact from someone she was so attracted to yet despised so passionately. She tried to ignore the feelings of guilt as she moaned gently into his hot mouth.

Suddenly, he stepped away and his heat was gone. Rey spluttered back to reality and stared ahead, the moment shattered. He had his mask back on, she was back in her restraints and they were in the cell again.  
She coughed and looked down, embarrassed and disoriented.

"So…" he said from behind his mask, "this is how Han Solo believed he could lure me back to the Light. How foolish."

"W-what?" Rey stammered.

"He sent you in the hope you would seduce me and I would return. This is low even for him-but you will not succeed."

"What are you talking about? That was stupid but I did it on my own free will, not because I was told to by anyone! I'm as confused as you are!"

"Lies!" Kylo spat and swept out of the room without a backward glance.

~0o0~

He was more frantic than she had ever seen him yet also, she was so furious she fought him as hard as she could.

How could he have killed Han Solo? How could he have brutally murdered his own father?

He had taken from her her last hope of belonging, his job offer and his light from the universe and she would make him pay for it.  
Angry, she struck his saber again and again, his wound slowing him, draining his strength.  
She could feel his essence getting weaker, his darkness which had consumed and alarmed her before had become chaotic and panicked.

He held his lightsaber against hers and forced her back. The feedback from both crackled. They sparked alarmingly and lit his handsome face, now etched with emotion and bitterness.

"I could teach you!" He cried, "Let me show you the ways of the Force."

She closed her eyes and used her power to push him away, leading to him stumbling backwards and glaring at her wildly.

"Scavenger!" He roared.

She probed at him from where she was. He felt so lost still, tearing at the seems.

She stared at him and felt her anger softening.

"Come with me," she implored. "You don't have to feel like this anymore!"

Kylo's face fell into a sad expression.

"I killed him. My journey to the Dark side is complete."

"No, no it isn't!"

She wasn't sure why but the connection with him was still there, transcending everything she had seen him do. The feeling hummed between them as she sensed he was aware of it as well. His lightsaber deactivated and he dropped it into the snow leaving himself open to attack.

~0o0~

Kylo felt his saber slip from his hand. After all he had been though he had been defeated by his own uncontrollable emotions and he was ready for anything she decided to do to him.  
In so much pain, physically as well as emotional, he surrendered his fate to the woman he was inexplicably drawn to.

She regarded him suspiciously before deactivating the lightsaber which had chosen her over him and tucked it into her belt loop.  
She carefully walked towards him. As she approached, emotion overwhelmed him and he collapsed to his knees sobbing and screaming into the night.

"I had to do it!" He screamed in fury as the Earth started fracturing and cracking around them.  
Lightning split the sky above and explosions lit the snow with oranges and reds.

He felt her hand come to rest on his back and she crouched down beside him.

"Kylo, we can't stay here, we have to go!" She urged.  
Kylo looked around and realised she was right. He allowed himself to be dragged to his feet and limped beside her as fast as he could to the entranceway of a small cave, just big enough for the two of them to stand in.

They watched in shock and amazement as the ground split where they had been fighting, swallowing half the forest into it.  
Panting in pain and out of breath, Kylo noticed she had embraced him. Her head rested on his chest as she looked out in horror at the destruction around them.

What was it about her which felt to right? Why was he allowing this contact?

"I don't know how we're going to get away now!" Rey muttered. "What are we going to do?"

Kylo let his fingers wander down her back and gently rested his hand on her hip. A strange tingling sensation travelled up his arm and into his mind, taking his breath away. Hearing her gasp as well, he turned her to face him.

"It's the Force," he stated, his eyes locked on hers.

"The Force is pulling us together? Why?"

"I don't know."

Another explosion echoed behind them but they were frozen to the spot, staring at each other in a silent battle of wills.

Slowly, Kylo ran his hands down her shoulders and took her hands. She gazed back at him, the feeling of contentment washing back from her.

Before he was at all aware of what he was doing, he bent his neck down and captured her lips in his. She responded as she had in her mind back when she was held prisoner, their mouths moving together, pressing and tasting, while the world collapsed around them.

Kylo broke the kiss long enough to remove his gloves and took hold of both sides of her face, kissing her again more forcefully.  
He felt her essence engulf him, her purity and her light pressing back against his destructive darkness.

~0o0~

As he took her face and pressed his soft mouth back to hers, Rey wanted to run. Her emotions had become so intense and overwhelming in a way which was frightening and empowering at the same time. She used the Force to probe his thoughts but found nothing there but passion and desire.

Desire….something so foreign to Rey who was used to rejection. Yet this powerful being wanted her in a way no man ever had.  
Fear was mixed in as well, he was as afraid as she was. She took his hands and placed them gently over her breasts on instinct. He paused his oral assault for the briefest of moments before moving her tunic to one side and plunging his warm hands down the front of it.

Rey gasped as his strong fingers brushed her nipples, erect from the cold as well as arousal.

"We should stop," she whispered, "this is crazy, we're in the middle of a battle!"

"And we are enemies…" he growled, his grip on her breasts becoming more firm and insistent.

His thumb flicked across her nipple again and she cried out at the sensation before catching the rather smug look on his face. She dived for his mouth again and pulled him against her with her other hand. He pressed her back into the wall, pausing again briefly while his hand was removed from her top and travelled down her stomach to the band of her trousers.  
Rey halted kissing and glanced up at him.

"I haven't...I haven't before…" she admitted quietly. She jumped as a tree exploded nearby and gasped as he stopped the splinters with the Force without even looking.  
"I haven't either," he said finally.  
She looked up at him, slightly surprised.  
"I made a vow," he continued.

Rey nodded and pushed his hand further down the front of her trousers.

"Break it."

Moving on command, Rey's mouth was consumed by the Knight and her sex was touched for the first time. His dexterous fingers moved against the outside of her, catching her engorged clit with every stroke. His warm hand cupped her but also held her in place as he delighted her again and again.

Rey found herself unable to kiss anymore and instead collapsed against his chest, panting and silently willing him on.

He pulled his hand downwards and adjusted his angle before very carefully inserting a finger her inside her throbbing, wet entrance.

Her cry was drowned out by the ground cracking a few feet away, though as his thumb brushed her clit again, she stopped paying attention.

She started to find it hard to breath. His finger was joined by a second and he gently rocked them inside her, drawing out the most delicious sensations she had ever felt in her life.  
Her mind kept screaming at her to stop but she wanted him so badly, the feeling was too strong to ignore.

As she became more used to his fingers inside her, she found herself placing her head against the wall behind her and looking into his handsome face lit by the fire raging in the forest around them. He was panting, his eyes turned downwards as he explored her, blushing fiercely.  
She sensed his nervousness and anxiety as he drew his head up to look at her. She smiled reassuringly and nodded slightly.  
She closed her eyes and probed into his mind.

 _Tell me what you want?_ She requested mentally.  
She felt him creep along the line of communication and suddenly his voice echoed in her head.

 _Nothing, I have what I want._

 _Can I try touching you?_ She pressed.

 _How can I trust you?_

 _I'm trusting you…_

He seemed to become lost in thought. His fingers stilled and he furrowed his brow. Finally, he spoke in a shaking voice.

"Is it good? Being touched so intimately by an enemy?"

Rey rocked her body against his hand down her trousers and sent the sensation along their mental connection. Kylo lost his breath and closed his eyes.

Rey was forced to open her legs further to gain traction as another earthquake shook the ground. She gazed up at his long hair, part of it sticking to the sweat on his face, as it was caught in an icy gust of wind.

Slowly, he gave a gentle nod and extracted his hand from her trousers.

~0o0~

He was definitely losing it, Kylo realised as he stood, mentally and physically broken before her.

The forest burned around them, great chasms opened in the ground yet here they were locked together, considering doing the unthinkable…

Why was he not running? Why did he not break the woman's neck and be done with it?

The final nail in his sanity had been driven home when he had felt his dying father's hand on his face, he mused… or perhaps just simply the bloodloss?

This girl was intoxicating, he felt her presence in his inner core. Perhaps he wasn't going completely mad then, perhaps it was the Force pulling them together?

Could he let her touch him the way he was touching her?

At puberty he had taken the Jedi vow of celibacy, a vow he had continued to honour even when he joined the Knights of Ren. Yet here he was in a cave while the world burned, intimately pleasuring a woman from the Light…

He mentally assessed himself. His wound was painful yet she had made him almost forget it. His cock had become painfully engorged and was straining against his tight undergarments.

Gods he wanted to be touched by her. He could not deny it anymore.

Carefully and never taking his eyes off her, he nodded.

Her shaking hands extracted his from her trousers. His fingers felt slick with her body, slightly sticky and chilling in the freezing air.

He gasped as her hands went to his hips and she reached under the front of his robes. Glancing at him for consent and finding no objection, she pushed her hand down the front of his trousers and grasped his hard length.

He hissed and grabbed her hand. Her touch was so intense he wasn't sure if he could deal with the sensation if she did more than touch him.  
Her grip tightened on his throbbing member and he felt her soothing him via their connection.

He took a breath and took his hand away, surrendering to her. She stood on tip toes and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Her hand squeezed him and moved painfully slowly to grip the tip of him. He gasped and placed his hands either side of her head on the cave wall.

She stroked him tentatively, her thumb brushing the tip of him. As she did so, she sent electric sparks through him with every pass. He couldn't catch his breath, the feeling so overwhelming his mind halted all thoughts and his body was frozen to the spot. All he could think or feel was her hand moving on him, stroking him into a frenzy of lust.  
The connection between them strengthened and suddenly all of her swirling emotions filled him without him seeking them.

She was terrified, he could feel it striking into his soul.  
He pulled himself out of his concentration and looked at her soft face. It was etched with focus and fear, her eyes wide and her pupils were blown in the darkness.  
He stopped more shards from an explosion hitting them and found himself smiling at her surprised reaction.

He took his hand away from the wall and cupped her face gently.  
She turned to look at him, a light red glow at her cheeks and her dark eyes shining with tears.

"Do you wish to continue? Do you truly want this?" He asked quietly.

Lust and hunger travelled down their connection as she nodded firmly .

"Don't fight it, finish what you started!" She answered.

Together, they eased Rey's trousers off her delicate frame and let them fall to the floor. She shivered as she stepped out of them and her long pale legs were hit by the cold air.

Kylo took a shaking breath and extracted his cock from his robes. She gave it a nervous glance before mentally reaching for him.

 _I don't understand why I want you inside me so badly, but I do…_ she confessed into his head.

Kylo's stomach flipped but his want for her was sent back along their connection in turn.

The Earth shook, throwing her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until the earthquake had stopped. She was shivering in the cold, he could not waste time, he realised.

Her hands reached to his face insistently and their lips clashed together again, kissing each other deeply, holding nothing back.

His hands went to her legs and he lifted her, grunting as the strain of it hurt his wound. He pressed her back to the wall of the cave, spreading her legs open around him and she wrapped them around his hips. He reached over her and wrapped her bareness in the folds of his robe, shielding her from the wind.

He asked himself why he was showing her so much kindness, such gentle affection- so out of character for the Dark Force user.

Before his mind could complete the thought, her need traveled along the connection again. Her pussy was hot and wet against the tip of his cock and he realised he only needed to rock slightly forward and he could enter her.

Here she was in his arms, spread and ready for him, if only he could work up the courage to surrender to his instincts and finalise their bond…

~0o0~

Rey felt his hesitation. He was scared, despite it being her who held up by the mass murderer, about to be impaled on his long, thick member.

He was not looking at her face at all, rather a spot in the centre of her chest, clearly trying to make a choice. Rey herself was sick of waiting, she wanted him so badly it hurt.

She focused on using the Force to help hold her weight in the air a little for him. He glanced at her, clearly relieved, and found her eyes at last. Very slowly she lowered herself a little, allowing the tip of him to breech her. It hurt in a far sharper way than she was prepared for.  
Her shock shot into him through their connection and he stopped pressing inside immediately. The look on his face was suddenly one of horror.

 _I can stop, we don't have to do this..._ he suggested in her head.

Rey moved her arms to rest on his shoulders and lowered herself down again a little way further than she had initially. She heard him gasp and felt his jaw suddenly set.

 _You have caused so much pain to millions, why the concern now?_ She snapped into his mind.

 _You are different._

 _Why?_

 _I don't know._

She felt his confusion but pleasure mixed in too. To him, she felt good.

With a glow of pride and more confidence, she pulled herself up and eased back down again, further than before. He gripped her thighs with his fingertips so hard she was distracted from the pain in her centre. She eased up off him, the feeling of him slipping out a little becoming almost pleasant.  
Back down and she assessed he was halfway inside. She was starting to relax more and the pain was becoming more bearable.

Suddenly and without warning there was a crack in the Earth outside the cave, giving way to a massive tremor.  
The force of it shook the cave and Rey's ability to hold herself up faltered. Dramatically and painfully, she was impaled on his full length, drawing a horrified cry from both of them.  
Rey felt tears stinging her eyes as the searing pain travelled up her body and along the connection between them, their mutual cry mingling from them, one agony, the other the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. They stopped, panting into each other's necks.

Rey slowly recovered from the unexpected invasion and lifted herself a little way again before falling back into his length with a small shout.

 _Stop if it's painful_! He implored in her mind but the woman ignored him, pushing into his head the easing of the ache each time she reseated herself.

She fell into a rocking rhythm, taking her time to ease back down into him and enjoying the sensation more each time.

He started laying careful kisses along her long neck and she felt him relaxing under her.

 _I have no base of reference but I think you're rather large..._ she commented mentally.

He sniggered into her shoulder before pulling his head up level with hers and looking deep into her eyes.

"No wonder this is banned by the Force users…" he mused. He passed a feeling along the connection between them deep into her core, so incredible it made her cry out and arch her back, penetrating her even deeper.

He started moving in time, his thrusts more forceful and strong than she initially would have liked but she held his shoulders for dear life and began riding his cock with renewed vigour.

Gods he felt good now. She thought in that moment he was all the was in the universe, making deep love to her as the world around them cracked and fell.

A ripple had started passing through her body. It emanated from the very back of her sore pussy but began building and building, overtaking every other thought.

She sense he had felt it too, driving into her with more force than before until she was being fucked like a rag doll clinging to his shoulders.

"...Ben…" she muttered breathily, "Ben! Ben!"

"Kylo Ren." He corrected, forcing her against the wall hard and taking her with more force.

"No," she panted, locking into his brown eyes, "I feel you, I know you like no one else. Ben Solo is the man inside me now, not that monster."

He smirked and stilled for a moment.

"Tell yourself whatever you like, scavenger."

Fuming, Rey used the force to throw him back. He came out of her with a sickening pop and landed, grunting, onto the hard stone floor.

She managed to stop herself landing too painfully and climbed on top of him, pinning him down. She took his hands in hers and sank back down into his throbbing cock, bending over to capture his lips.

In an easier position, Rey felt more in control and rode him like her life depended on it.

 _Let go_ on _my hands!_ Came a desperate mental order.

Reluctantly, she did so, being glad of it almost immediately as he plunged his fingers into the hard rock and splitting the ground with a loud moan.

The cracks spread up the cave walls but rather than worrying about the entire structure collapsing, Rey built in their pace again and kissed him so hard she could taste blood from both of their mouths.

Her clit was being rubbed roughly on his tunic, sending glittering sparks up her entire body, mingling with the increasing pressure from inside her.

"Something's happening…" she cried to him, "I feel like my body is going to explode!"

 _Do so then…_ came his mental reply.

Rey gripped his shoulders, tore her mouth away and shrieked as a wave of the most powerful pleasure she had ever felt ripped through her entire body. She was vaguely aware the feeling had been sent mentally as well, her lover convulsing and crying out under her. They both rocked against each other, riding the glorious wave of emotion and physical joy before coming to a shuddering halt. Rey flopped down into his broad chest, breathing as heavily as he was, her mind completely overtaken with the feeling of completeness and bonding.

After several minutes, his arms came up and wrapped around her. She felt him kissing her head so tenderly she felt as if she would die happy right where she was.

The cold air started hitting her, chilling her to the bone. He sensed her discomfort and held her tighter. She tried to extract him from her body but he held her fast.

"No...please don't…" he muttered.

She allowed his embrace but the cold became too much and she had to pull herself off him. He tucked himself away while she reclothed, a dull ache still in her nethers beneath.

She turned to look at him, a bleeding mess of sweat and breath on the floor.

Above them, ships flew and landed nearby. Feeling distinctly guilty, Rey offered her hand to him but he did not react, fixing his gaze on the ceiling above.

 _My master will have felt that.._ he told her.

She blinked until experiencing his feelings of utter dread.

"Come with me then. Your mother and me, we can protect you!"

"And risk you as well?" He snapped suddenly vocally. He shook his head, sticking more hair to his sweat-soaked forehead. "No. I won't let everyone I love die because of me. Leave me. Go to your friends. This was worth dying for."

"...love?" She echoed.

 _Go!_

Rey screamed as a wave of the force hit her. She landed with a thump in the snow a few feet away before the earth tore again and she was separated from the cave by a deep, lava filled trench.

"Rey!" Came a voice from behind. She turned to see the excited face of Poe. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet but she fought him to get back to the edge of the crack.

"No!" She cried into the air. "I can't leave him! I love him! Let me go!"

She was dragged backwards and held in the officer's arms.

"Don't worry, we got Finn. We're taking you both back to base but the place is crawling with Storm Troopers, we have to go now!"

Screaming but weakened, Rey was dragged back through the blazing forest and to the waiting ship. She sobbed as she boarded and screwed up her hands in anguish and despair.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in her head:

 _I'm safe, stop crying and pull yourself together. Find Skywalker. Say nothing._

Gulping a calming breath, Rey stopped sobbing and steeled herself. She stood and looked around as they broke orbit and flew off into space. She gazed out as the planet exploded below her but she closed her eyes and sensed him.

"Do you want to see Finn?" A woman asked beside her.  
Slowly, she turned and nodded.

 _I'll see you again, Ben Solo. Stay alive..._


End file.
